Mistaken IdentityAgain
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Amy runs into a Mephiles, and hilarity ensues.


When Mephiles gets mistaked for Sonic by Amy, he gets rather unhappy.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sonic and Shadow were walking through town when Shadow's ears perked up a little.

"Sonic..." he warned. Sonic glanced around, but didn't see anything.

"What's up, Shad?"

"I think we're being watched."

"How right you are." a deep voice spoke up. Another hedgehog stepped out of an alley.

"Mephiles." Shadow hissed. He and Sonic got into a fighting stance.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Mephiles snickered as he prepared to launch an orb at them.

"SONIC!" a voice shouted.

"Aw man, it's Amy!" Sonic muttered.

Before Mephiles could turn around, something latched on to him from behind.

"Sonic! I knew I'd find you! Why don't you come to my house for tea?" a pink hedgehog asked cheerfully.

"Uh, Amy?" Sonic called nervously.

"Come on Sonic! It'll be fun! Just you and me, and nobody-'

"Amy! I'm over here."

Amy looked up, and saw Sonic with a nervous look, along with Shadow, who surprisingly had a smile on his face.

"Huh, Sonic? Then who's this?" Amy let go of who she was hugging.

"Hey! You're not my Sonic!" she exclaimed.

Mephiles turned around with a growl.

"Gee, it only took you a minute to find out. What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"I'm the one who should be angry! Posing as my dear Sonic! The nerve of you!"

"You're the one who needs glasses!"

"You're the one who shouldn't look like Sonic!"

"I don't look like that annoying blue furred idiot! Heck, I look more like Shadow than Sonic!"

"We look nothing alike!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"I've mistaked Shadow for Sonic too!" Amy retorted.

"THEY look nothing alike! You're either blind, or just plain stupid!" Mephiles growled.

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a blind idiot!"

"You creep!"

Shadow and Sonic watched the argument.

"Are they seriously fighting about this?" Sonic asked in disbeleif.

"If this were a TV show, it'd be more popular than ANYTHING on A&E." Shadow said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"I can understand why Sonic's always running from you!" Mephiles growled.

"How dare you!" Amy shreiked.

"If I were him I would've stayed on Earth! It'd be a lot better than having to deal with you!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"Oh, he shouldn't have gone there." Sonic muttered.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer, and lunged at Mephiles. She swung and sent him flying into the alley.

"Insolent little hedgehog!" Mephiles threw an orb at her. Amy merely swung her hammer, and sent the orb flying like a baseball back at Mephiles. He jumped out of the way in time.

"You're gonna PAY for what you said!" Amy shouted.

She jumped on him and began pounding him with her mallet.

"AGH! Get her off! Get her off!" he yelled.

Shadow couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. Sonic joined in and fell to the ground, laughing his head off and pounding the ground with his fist. Shadow fell against the wall.

"Get this insane freak off me!" Mephiles shouted.

Rouge, who'd been flying through the city skies, landed beside Sonic and Shadow.

She stared at Amy and Mephiles for a minute.

"Amy's beating Mephiles up." she said.

"We know." Sonic and Shadow siad in unison, then burst out laughing again. Rouge joined in and held her sides.

"You people are gonna pay for this! Get this brat off me!" Mephiles shouted.

"We should so be recording this." Shadow panted.

"We'd be millionares if we did." Rouge giggled.

About 25 minutes later, Amy ran up and hugged Sonic.

"Now Sonic, let's go to my house." she said.

"Amy, right now, I'd do almost anything you wanted." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I've never seen Mephiles get that beat up since Shadow fought him." Rouge said as she looked down the alley. Mephiles was lying in a crater moaning.

"Great, let's go Sonic!" Amy ran off, pulling Sonic behind her.

"So, how about we go for some tea?" Rouge asked as she leaned against Shadow.

"I guess there's no harm in that." Shadow picked Rouge up and raced off towards his house.

Mephiles moaned as he sat up.

"That little brat's gonna pay." he growled.

Amy ran back to him and hit him with her mallet again.

"That's for calling me an idiot!" she growled. Then ran off.

Mephiles moaned as he melted into mist and vanished.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The end! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! 


End file.
